pouetpufandomcom-20200214-history
PouetpuWiki:About
The Pouetpu Wiki (Pouetpu-games wiki) is a wiki which is responsible for collecting and sharing all the important information about the Pouetpu-games website, being also a good support for new and actual members who join on there. Since new members joins to a small, but at the same time big, virtual world, where everything is new for them, actually is really hard to get the complete information of all features Pouetpu-games offers, being the reason why we (users from that website) are writing this articles. We are not persuading or prompting users to only use this support wiki, distrusting or avoiding to check for other support pages such Ultimate Game Lab (since this is a recomended website for the Third Edition Guide), however, we are working hard to be a really helpful wiki where all users, having questions about some things on the website, could get a proper answer. This wiki acts like a dictionary, encyclopedia and, sometimes, as a guide. Finally, we invite you to check these important points: Trustability DO NOT TRUST TOTALLY ON EVERYTHING EDITED We are working hard to implement the best information so users can get a notion of a topic they were searching for, however, not all the information is actually correct and can also not be updated. All things made on Pouetpu-games can be changed, removed and added easily (such promoting moderators, level critics, a user can become inactive, another game can be released, etc.), affecting all Pouetpu wiki contents and articles, making changes to that information on some minutes, hours or also days after the change on the website. Another thing you need to know is that some articles are made by several users, being their perspective, and can also be totally wrong (such adding information of a user on Pouetpu-games, believing some things of him/her, things never made by that user). All users can contribute on this wiki, so the perspective can be different, we are persuading the original users to write about them, since they are the only ones who knows totally their data. Safety THIS WIKI ISN'T SAFE FROM VANDALISM As we told you before, all users, guests and visitors can edit the articles, add pages, remove information and rename a page, like in all wikis; being included on the vandalism. All pages (not protected ones) can be objective of vandalism, adding incorrect information or removing all of it. So, why do not protect all pages?, this is possible, however, isn't really a good option, in that form, nobody can contribute to this wiki, losing the oportunities to have a better information from users who really knows about Pouetpu-games. All admins are in charge to check the "last activity" list every day, so if we can spot any kind of vandalism on one or more articles, we can restore all information to the previous edits and block the responsible users of vandalism, however, those actions can possibly be done on minutes, hours or also days after the vandalism. All users are invited to leave a comment on our message walls if they spot any kind of vandalism. Expectations THE WIKI DOESN'T REPLACES PG GUIDE As said above, this wiki could act as a dictionary, encyclopedia and a guide where provides some tips to users and visitors, however, this doesn't replaces the guide made by Brendant98. Brendant98, a user of Pouetpu-games, was in charge, by his own will, to create an official Pouetpu-games guide where all new users could follow steps so they can make several actions on the website. We are not making this guide to be an alternative way to consult BT's guide and we also aren't against this guide, however, we can still include some steps to be followed so users could do a right action. Community THIS WIKI ISN'T A PLACE TO FIGHT People (being guests and members registered on this wiki) are not allowed to start or discuss a fight. All information shared (from articles to comments) must respect other users, that means: not insulting and to give a proper perspective. Users and guests can disagree with the information shared, they can propose or edit the information, however, they cannot talk in a bad language, trying to insult or despise the user who previously gave the information. Members on their message wall and profile descriptions are forbidden to talk bad about other users. All admins of this wiki will block all users who start a fight or are also part of it (continuing with it) for a certain time. All users and guests are invited to share information without starting a fight. Contributions THIS WIKI MUST TRY TO CONTAIN THE MOST HELPFUL INFORMATION Anybody (registered on wiki or not) can make changes to most of the articles of this wiki (excepting those ones protected, such this one and the Home Page), however, we invite all people to read our important rules, some of them are: # Do not remove the useful information and pages. # Do not give unnecessary information and/or create unnecessary pages. # Do not change anything by vandalism. # You must respect all changes (if someone changed some part of your information). # Only give the information respect Pouetpu-games. # You can share images and videos, but cannot be violent and sexual content media. # Try to follow the tables and templates for some pages (such the info box about users). # You can talk about yourself whenever you have a Pouetpu-games account and you have been contributing a lot with the website. # You're allowed to edit any unprotected page. # Provide the correct links for internal (this wiki) or external (alluding with Pouetpu-games) articles. Personal Users On this wiki, there are registered users active. (active and inactive) Staff On this wiki, there are admins * Popthatcorn14 (Owner) * G-Anaktigma (Admin) * DBAF12345 (Admin) * ETitanic (Inactive, Creator) See also PouetpuWiki:Rules